Episode I: Escape from Mos Shuuta
“The dreaded space bees of Tatooine!” - Beka Pilot Episode! The narrative began on the desert planet of Tatooine, in Mos Shuuta spaceport. It was there that our crew was unceremoniously thrown together by fate and happenstance and have since been forced to work together to their own ends. At the start of our adventure, Alanna met Nadiya in the Mos Shuuta cantina to secure transport off-planet, wanting to avoid the increasing Imperial presence on the Outer Rim world. Once their deal was struck, Chi and Auyi (unofficially dubbed the "Twin'leks") burst into the cantina to escape from Teemo's thugs after their escape went slightly awry. “I’m going to stab him! Like someone with nothing to lose, in spite of having everything to lose.” - Nika Once the four of them had successfully defeated Teemo's goons, Nadiya was informed that her ship's hyper-matter reactor igniter had been disabled and would need to be replaced before the Ninox could make the jump to hyperspace. With Auyi volunteering her mechanical know-how, the four intrepid non-heroes ventured off to the junk shop to find a new HMRI. “Just blindin’ pigmen left and right, that’s Auyi!” - Kara Unfortunately, the junk shop owner had already sold his only HMRI to Trex, a Trandoshan bounty hunter whose ship, the Krayt Fang, was docked in Landing Bay Besh. Knowing Trex to be an associate of Teemo's, and having seen that he was personally overseeing affairs at Teemo's Palace in the wake of the Twin'lek's escape, the adventurers decided the best course of action was to steal the HMRI from the Krayt Fang and leave him without a functioning hyperdrive. “Listen, I’m gonna let you in on a little secret: I didn’t really think this through.” - Chi Nadiya and Auyi snuck aboard the Krayt Fang while Alanna kept watch and Chi led some Stormtroopers on a merry chase. After she'd stolen the HMRI, Auyi discovered the name of a Rylothan resistance leader logged in the ship's manifest, but Nadiya decided not to bother with him, claiming they'd come for one reason and they'd already completed that task. The party regrouped and headed back to the Ninox, encountering another patrol of Stormtroopers along the way. Nadiya, using her impressive negotiation skills, persuaded the Stormtrooper unit leader not to arrest them, and to instead go to the cantina for drinks. “Space Monday, or Smonday--” - Nika Back aboard the Ninox Mu, Nadiya realized that even though they had the capability to go anywhere, they didn't have a destination in mind, and save for her one passenger, she was remiss to leave without the promise of another job. Auyi convinced her that rescuing the resistance leader from Trex's ship could prove lucrative, and they decided to stage a rescue before fleeing the planet. They parked the Ninox on the desert above Landing Bay Besh and Chi'reeka and C-4RL rappelled down the landing bay wall. The rescue went remarkably well; Chi found 1000 credits in a footlocker and stole a wampa-skin rug, while C-4RL found chitin flakes in an empty cell and made a number of adorable beeping sounds. “Oh my god. Yoda was the first ‘just do it.’” - Kim While they were climbing back out of the landing bay, assisted from above by Auyi and Alanna, they were spotted by two Stormtroopers, and pursued into the atmosphere after take-off by four TIE-fighters. They shot down most of the TIEs and sent one crashing to the planet below before making the jump into hyperspace, headed towards Ryloth. Other Notable Quotes “He’s wet and angry.” - Beka “Same.” - Kim “That’s how I describe my sex life.” - Kara Category:Sessions